Al reçoit du courrier
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Chez son maître, Al reçoit du courrier. Se situe juste après l'anime de 2003


Synopsis : Chez son maître, Al reçoit du courrier. Se situe à la fin de l'anime de 2003.

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas FMA et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

_Al reçoit du courrier_

La journée touchait à sa fin. Moulu de fatigue, le jeune Alphonse Elric regagnait sa chambre. Une bonne surprise l'attendait : trois lettres reposaient sur son lit. Intrigué, il les ramassa et les regarda sous toutes les coutures. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ?

La première lettre était de Winry.

_Cher Al, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est génial ici, à Rush Valley ! Il y a des meka-greffes absolument partout, c'est vraiment trop cool ! Hier, j'ai même croisé une dame qui avait un bras Kinetika B320, une pièce rarissime. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si je pouvais la regarder de plus près !_

_J'ai trouvé une place en tant qu'assistante réparatrice. Je vois des mécaniques différentes absolument tous les jours et à chaque fois, il faut imaginer des solutions différentes, c'est tellement stimulant ! J'ai retrouvé Paninya, aussi. On déjeune ensemble tous les jours et on bavarde, elle m'a dit de t'envoyer ses amitiés. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle mais on s'est croisés à Rush Valley quand tu étais encore dans ton armure. C'est une fille adorable, très courageuse, et elle a des mécaniques splendides dans les jambes. Et j'ai rencontré tout plein de gens incroyables !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout va bien chez ton maître. J'espère aussi que tu trouveras vite le moyen de nous ramener Ed. Il me manque, et toi aussi tu me manques. Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Winry._

Al reposa la lettre et sourit. En effet, il ne se souvenait pas de cette Paninya, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir que Winry était heureuse et voyait des gens qu'elle aimait tous les jours.

La deuxième lettre était de Sheska.

_Cher Al,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien chez ton maître. Figure-toi que j'ai repris le boulot : je retranscris des documents toute la journée. C'est souvent ennuyeux mais le sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Brush sont très gentils avec moi. Et puis, l'avantage avec ce genre d'activité, c'est que tant qu'on obéit aux consignes et aux règles, on ne risque pas de se planter._

_Ça me fait du bien d'avoir ma place quelque part, en fait. Et puis, je rends souvent visite à Gracia Hugues et à sa petite Elycia quand j'en ai le temps. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas mais elle était mariée à un type formidable avec qui je travaillais. Ça a fait mal à tout le monde quand il est mort. Au moins, je peux consoler Gracia._

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai rendu visite à ma mère à l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux ! En fait, la première fois que je vous ai rencontrés, Ed et toi, je vous ai rendu un service en retranscrivant un document dont vous aviez besoin, et en échange, Ed m'a signé un chèque énorme ! Il appelait ça un échange équivalent, mais pour moi, ça voulait surtout dire que j'allais pouvoir faire entrer ma maman dans un meilleur hôpital. C'est un peu grâce à vous deux qu'elle guérit et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur._

_Embrasse bien fort Winry, Pinaco, Rose et Ed de ma part si tu les vois._

_Amicalement,_

_Sheska._

Al se sentit tout ému. Il ne s'était jamais complètement remis de la perte de sa mère, et l'idée d'avoir pu sauver, même indirectement, la maman de quelqu'un d'autre lui mettait du baume au cœur. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme si sa propre maman survivait un peu à travers cette bonne action.

La troisième lettre était de Mamie Pinaco.

_Cher Alphonse, j'espère que tu te conduis bien et que tu ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Je suppose que tu t'attends à ce que je te donne des nouvelles d'ici. En fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Comme tu le sais, Winry est allée perfectionner ses talents de mécanicienne à Rush Valley, ce qui fait que la maison est un peu vide. J'ai toujours Rose et son bébé à la maison, mais elle prévoit de rentrer chez elle dès qu'elle aura mis un peu d'argent de côté. Figure-toi qu'elle s'est dégoté un travail en tant que cuisinière dans une auberge du coin. Je m'occupe du petit pendant qu'elle n'est pas là, et c'est pas toujours évident vu qu'il commence à marcher à quatre pattes partout._

_Je me fais un peu de souci pour cette petite Rose. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle a vécu des choses très pénibles dans la ville où elle était avant. Heureusement, elle se remet un peu ici, même que son ragoût à la mode de Lyorr a un succès pas possible dans le coin. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens bien, c'était la seule des filles à pouvoir faire quelque chose dans la cuisine sans qu'il y ait de catastrophe._

_J'ai reçu un courrier de Winry. Apparemment, elle est très heureuse à Rush Valley. Tant mieux pour elle._

_Salue bien ton maître de ma part et envoie-lui mes meilleurs souvenirs. Et surtout, prends bien soin de toi._

_Pinaco Rockbell._

Al reposa la lettre avec un petit sourire. Ça faisait du bien de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. Mamie et les filles lui manquaient presque autant qu'Ed et le fait de les savoir heureuses lui apportait du baume au cœur. Ah, la façon dont elles se chamaillaient dans la cuisine à l'époque où ils avaient cohabité tous les six ! Ça avait toujours commencé de la même façon : Winry et Sheska décidaient de cuisiner quelque chose à deux, le ton montait peu à peu, la blonde explosive finissait par déclarer que pour cuisiner, il fallait suivre les règles, la brunette discrète répondait que la cuisine, ça se faisait à l'improvisation, elles finissaient par hurler et Mamie Pinaco les virait avant de demander à Rose de s'occuper du repas !

En général, les deux copines se mettaient à table à peu près calmées, après avoir passé leur temps l'une à bricoler et l'autre à lire le bottin ou un manuel de mécanique, et elles se réconciliaient autour du fameux ragoût à la mode de Lyorr. Typique. Et à présent, leurs fameuses chamailleries lui manquaient un peu.

Tiens, maintenant qu'Alphonse relisait leurs lettres, il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Winry pratiquait un métier qui lui demandait de s'adapter à chaque nouveau client et d'inventer de nouvelles solutions, et elle adorait ça. Sheska, elle travaillait dans l'armée, ce qui l'amenait à suivre les règlements à la lettre et à tout faire selon les règles établies, et elle s'en portait très bien. Tant mieux si elles étaient heureuses comme ça.

Mais alors, _pourquoi échangeaient-elles leurs personnalités à chaque fois qu'elles cuisinaient ensemble ?_

_La fin…_


End file.
